Nicktoons Family
Nicktoons Family (formerly known as GorgeToons Network and GorgeToons Network from Nickelodeon Family) is an American basic cable and satellite television network founded by Curiousgorge66 and is a sister channel to Nickelodeon Family in the United States. It was launched on October 27th, 2013 at 6am, with Daylight as the network's first program. Despite it's name, the network is primarily geared towards both males and females ages 12-48, airing a mix of content from Curiousgorge66 Studios (as well as programming formerly seen on Nickelodeon Family) and a fair amount of third-party programming. On September 22nd, 2015, an HD feed of the channel was launched. Programming All of the network's TV-MA-rated shows are in late-night slots as of July 2015. Current Programming Curiousgorge66 Studios *Cartoon Crossover (TV-PG) (February 12th, 2014 - present) *Pearlium Life (TV-PG) (April 2014 - present) *The Alternate ACS (TV-PG) (December 2014 - present) *Daylight (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Life After Nicktoons (TV-PG) (December 2014 - present) *Senseis in Denial (TV-14) (April 2015 - present) *Bryce and Greed (TV-PG) (April 2015 - present) *Stressed Robo (TV-PG) (December 2014 - present) *Stressed Chrome (TV-PG) (April 2014 - present) *Nicktropocalypse (TV-PG) (April 2014 - present) *Nick Fanon Journeys (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Doctor Who Animated Series (TV-PG) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Cartoon Crossover: Before the Crossover (TV-PG) (2014 - present) *Markiplier's Adventures (TV-PG) (November 2014 - present) *Harry Potter (TV-PG) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV-PG) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *CSI: The Animated Series (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *The Matthias Show (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *NCIS: Virginia (TV-14) (2015 - present) *Pottermore (TV-PG) (2015 - present) *Conception (TV-MA) (2015 - present) *Soul Eater Again (TV-14) (2015 - present) *Torchwood: The Animated Series (TV-MA) (2015 - present) *Pizza Boy (TV-MA) (2015 - present) *Holez (TV-MA) (2015 - present) Acquired programming *Hikaru No Go (TV-14) (2015-present) *Lucky Star (TV-14-D) (2015-present) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (TV-14-LV) (2015-present) *Attack on Titan (TV-14-LV) (2015-present) *Soul Eater (TV-14-V) (2015-present) *Naruto (TV-14) (2015-present) *Death Note (TV-14-LV) (2015-present) *Markiplier Animated (TV-PG - TV-14-L) (2015-present) *Dragon Ball (TV-PG) (2015-present) *Dragon Ball Z (TV-PG) (2015-present) *Soul Eater Not! (TV-14) (2015-present) *Naruto: Shippuden (TV-14) (2015-present) *D-Frag! (TV-14-L) (2015-present) *Inuyasha (TV-14) (2015-present) *Shugo Chara! (ToonNick International re-dub) (TV-PG-V) (2015-present) *Fairy Tail (TV-14-DSV) (2015-present) *That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever (TV-PG) (2015-present) *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-PG) (2015-present) *SpongeBob: Infection (TV-14) (2015-present) *Eli Shmow (TV-14) (2015-present) *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (2015-present) *Patches the Zombie (TV-PG-V) (2015-present) *Sugarboy (TV-PG/TV-14) (2015-present) *Black Lagoon (TV-MA) (2015-present) *Forest Bros! (TV-MA) (2015-present) *See Dad Run (TV-PG) (2015-present) Saturday-Morning programming *Fanon Superheroes (TV-Y7) (March 2015 - present) *This Show of Gorge (TV-Y7) (April 2015 - present) *Curiousgorge66's Adventures (TV-Y7) (January 2015 - present) *The Adventures of Sector Z (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Nick Studio 10 (TV-G) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *The Chronicles of Gorge (TV-Y7) (2015 - present) *Historic Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Blue Dragon (TV-Y7) (2014 - present) *Pokemon (TV-Y7-FV) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (TV-Y7-FV) (October 27th, 2013 - present) Gallery As GorgeToons Network GorgeToons Network bug 1.png|Lucky Star GorgeToons Network bug 2.png|Puella Magi Madoka Magica GorgeToons Network bug 3.png|Markiplier Animated GorgeToons_Network_logo.png|Former logo. As Nicktoons Family Nicktoons Family bug.png|Puella Magi Madoka Magica Nicktoons Family bug 2.png|Death Note Nicktoons Family bug 3.png|Attack on Titan See also *Nickelodeon Family Category:Channels Category:Curiousgorge66